


Taehyung x Mute!Reader x Jungkook

by annyeongitsjulia



Category: Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annyeongitsjulia/pseuds/annyeongitsjulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a brilliant song composer the only catch is that she is mute. What happens when Big Hit recruits the reader as a song writer? What happens when she catches the eyes of the two youngest members of BTS?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic you were born the same year as Jungkook, 1997. This is written with a friend in mind. She is deaf and was born that way. She can speak very little, but she is so self conscious about her voice she just doesn't speak most of the time. It's really not fair, because she has the most amazing writing abilities. She also requested that I write something for her when she found out I was making these kinds of fics. x') This one is for you, gurl~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic, you were born the same year as Jungkook, 1997. This is written with a friend in mind. She is deaf and was born that way. She can speak very little, but she is so self-conscious about her voice she just doesn't speak most of the time. It's really not fair because she has the most amazing writing abilities. She also requested that I write something for her when she found out I was making these kinds of fics. x') This one is for you, gurl~

  
                The words practically flowed from your pen onto the paper. It was natural, it felt like this is what you were made to do. When you finished with the last line of words you go over it once in your head.

               _'Not quite perfect.. Let's see..'_  You correct some words and replace others. _'Perfect!'_  You kiss the paper before stuffing it into an envelope. One of the newer, uprising companies was recruiting for new songwriters and this was your chance. It wasn't as if you weren't noticed before. You had written a few songs for other companies but none wanted to hire you.. because of your one flaw. The last time you had used your voice was when you were six years old. It's not that you couldn't speak... It's just you didn't want to, and to be fair, it had been so long since you have spoken, you were beginning to doubt that you still had your voice. The doctors said it was a 'coping' skill for you after the tragic death of your parents.  
You tremble at the thought and shake your head to void haunting image.

                _'Back to the issue at hand..'_  You address the letter that contained your song submission and resume to the BigHit HQ. Stamp it, seal it and now to send it! You cradle the envelope to your chest, wishing it luck. You get up from your spot at your kitchen table, grabbing your bag and head out the front door of your tiny apartment. and head downstairs to the mailbox. As you walk by the security guard notices you and calls out. 

                "In good spirits, (Y/N)?" The older man said with a smile. You beam at him, nodding your head. You hold out the letter to him for him to see. "Hm? Oh, let's see here.." He places on his glasses and squints at the destination of the letter. "BigHit Entertainment?" You nod again and reach into your bag to pull out your handy pen and paper, scribbling out a note to him.

                **'It's for my songs! Wish me luck, Ajusshi!'**

                The older man squints again as he reads this. "Ah, I see. Good luck, young lady." He laughed joyfully and you did a little jump in excitement. You wave goodbye to him and he waves back. "See you later, (Y/N)!" You skip down the sidewalk to the mailbox only to see that the mail person was already leaving for the day.

                _'No! Waittttt!'_ You run after the car as it pulls away but no avail. It was too fast for your poor legs to keep up. You fall forward to bend over your knees and groan internally. The admissions were closing tomorrow, you needed to get this letter there by today! You missed your chance to mail it, so there was only one other choice. _'Well... I guess I'll just have to go there in person. It's only about 30 minutes on a bus..'_

* * *

                The bus ride was fairly quick, and here you now stand, looking up at the grand building that is BigHit Entertainment. You ready yourself by taking in a deep breath and walking through the entrance. The building was busy, there were important looking people chatting and business men walking with each other. You look down at your own attire. Old clothes and worn out shoes... You felt out of place. But this was no time to back out. You push forward to the reception desk.

                "Welcome to BigHit Entertainment. Do you have an appointment?" You shake your head no and hand her the envelope. You pull out your pen and paper and write a note to her, she gave you a funny look as you wrote it out.  
  


**'This is for the songwriter contest.'**

  
                "Yes. Thank you.." She wearily takes your envelope and places it with the others in a giant bag. Your heart sank as you see all the other letters that filled the overflowing bag. "Will that be all?" You nod your head, flipping your notebook to an already pre-made page. 

                **'Thank you.'**

  
                She looks you up and down with a judgmental look and give a dismissive 'mhm'. This doesn't bother you. You can't really blame her, she had probably never met someone like you before. You were a little odd, but it wasn't something you could help. 

                The sound of girls screaming wildly disrupted your thought, you turn your attention to the distraction and see a herd of girls swarming the outside of the building. You look to the receptionist with a questioning look and she scoffs at you. "This is an entertainment company, so there are bound to be entertainers coming in and out. And from the way that the girls are screaming. My bet would be on BTS."

                 _'Oh. BTS, huh?'_ You have heard of the group, but had never really heard their music or had even seen them before. _'They must be popular.'_  You curiously watch as the girls cry out for the seven boys that file into the building. You catch the eye of one of the boys and he sends you a kind smile, you smile shyly back then avert your eyes. 

                The receptionist stands and calls to your attention. "I think it's time for you to go."

                _'Right... I forgot..'_  You nod your head and hold your notebook to your chest as you begin to walk away, as you are walking away from the group of boys, accompanied by their manager walk toward you to get to the receptionist. You keep your head down to avoid any contact with them, you were probably a mere peasant in their eyes. Just like with that lady.  
You were so focused on your thoughts you didn't even see the body of the person in front of you. You collide with a solid body and fall backward, the notebook that was previously in your hands was now scattered around you. You were completely dazed.

                "Sorry about that. You're so small I didn't even see you." It was one of the bodyguards. He offers you his hand and you take it, getting back on your feet. "Are you okay?" He says to you kindly and you nod your head. You look to the floor that is now covered with the scattered paper of your notebook. You immediately begin to gather the papers, a red blush set on your cheeks from embarrassment. 

                "Here you go." A young man from the boy group handed you a stack of your papers. You look up at his face and then quickly away, taking the papers from his hand. Another boy comes up behind him, but this one is reading what is on the papers.

                "These are pretty good. You write them yourself?" If you could scream, you would. You return to your feet and snatch the papers away from him and frown at him in a scolding way. 

                "I'm so sorry about this. She came in earlier to drop off a submission for the contest we are holding. I will escort her out now. If you would be so kind, Miss?"

                You scowled at the woman and the two boys laughed. "She has spirit. What's your name?"

                You give the boy a look and look through your notebook to find the pre-written page with your name. When you find it you hand it to him. He raises an eyebrow and takes the paper. "(Y/N).. Can you not speak?" He says cautiously and you shake your head to confirm his question.

                "Jungkook-ah, Taehyung-ah, let's go already." Their manager calls out for them and they give you an apologetic look before leaving.

* * *

                Two weeks have gone by since then and you haven't heard a word back. You make your way to your mailbox and open it, sorting through the various envelopes your heart stops as your eyes land on one It was labeled from BigHit. _'It's from them!_ ' You rush to open the letter.

 **** _'Dear (Y/N),_  
We are proud to inform you that you have been chosen among thousands of recipients as our winner for the songwriting contest.  
Please follow the instructions listed below to redeem your spot as a writer for our company.   
Congratulations.'

                You jump for joy and begin to dance around happily. _'YES YES YESSS!!'_

Finally.. Finally, your life was beginning to look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this? It's challenging to write a person with a disability but it was really nice! I hope you enjoyed this and look forward to what's next! Of course, this had little interaction with BTS, but next chapter will be filled with more! Thank you for reading. <3


	2. First day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ages are based on the year they were born, also it is in Korean age, not international:
> 
> Jin: 25  
> Yoongi: 24  
> Hoseok & Namjoon: 23         
> Jimin & Taehyung: 22  
> You and Jungkook: 20

 

         You sit in the meeting room with all eyes on you. Some looked at you with curiosity while others looked down on you with confusion as to why you were there. Even so, you sat there, confident and professional. It didn't matter what the others thought. You had won that contest due to your talent and accomplishments in the music industry. It was quiet but you could hear little whispers here and there. 

        "I heard that she's mute." 

        "Why did she even apply? She can't even speak!" 

        "What kind of music writer can't sing?" 

        "Isn't she only 20? How did she get this job?" 

        "I heard she is some kind of musical genius." 

        "She doesn't look smart." 

        "I also heard she graduated high school at 16!" 

        "No way!"  

        All voices are hushed when the CEO entered the room. _'Thank God..'_ You let out a relieved sigh. 

        "This must be her! Welcome (Y/N)!" You stand as he calls to you, a brilliant smile lighting up your face. "Now, I don't want you to worry about doing much this week. Just focus on getting use your surroundings. Today explore a little and tomorrow you can start work, just take it easy. I understand that you have a disability." The others in the room give the CEO a shocked look from his bold words. "But I expect great things from you." He says with a wink and you nod your head giving him a thumbs up. "Ah, that reminds me." He motions for his assistant to come in. When she comes in she walks directly to you and places two neatly wrapped presents stacked on top of one another in front of you. "These are for you. Please," He sits down and crosses his legs, hand on his cheek as he watches you with adoring eyes. "Open them."

        You can feel the heat from the other eyes on you, this makes you slowly lose your confidence. Your shaky hands open the first present revealing a personal sized white board with accompanying dry erase markers and a small eraser. You look at him with wide eyes and an even wider smile. You quickly jot down on your new board. 

         **"Thank you so much! ❤"**

        He waves his hand dismissively and laughs. "It was nothing, dear. Go on! Open the next one." You do as asked and opened the next present, it was a nice journal with a pen with your name on it and today's date. "This is your lyric journal. You will be needing it and the pen everyone gets on their first day." You nod in understanding and hug it to your chest. The CEO is pleased with this reaction and laughs lightheartedly. "I am glad you like them. Now, Secretary Kim, please bring in the boys."

        The secretary opens the door and seven boys file inside the room, one by one. You recognize some of them. You blush softly as you recall that they were the ones to help you before when you had dropped your papers. You stand up straight as they stand before you. "Boys introduce yourselves." The CEO instructed the boys. The tallest member stepped forward a bit and raises his hand in a wave.

        "Hello, I'm Kim Namjoon also known as Rap Monster." You wave back at him.

        "My name is Kim Seokjin, also known as "Jin", I am the eldest brother. Nice to meet you." You give him a shy smile.

        "Min Yoongi, also known as Suga." You nod to him.

        "Jung Hoseok, Call me J-hope because I am your hope~" You laugh internally at this and send him a grin which he returns.

        "Hello~ I'm Park Jimin, the cutie of Bangtan~" You bit your bottom lip in amusement as the other members take a swat at him.

        "Nice to see you again, I'm Kim Taehyung, stage name V." He sent you a coy smile and you blushed, quickly looking to the next member.

        "I'm Jeon Jungkook. Youngest of Bangtan." You smile softly and nod your head.

        "Together we are Bangtan Boys. Pleased to meet you." They all bow quickly at the waist and you clap for them.

        "(Y/N) you will be writing songs with them. They are our pride and joy and I hope you all come to get to know each other very well. You will be together for the next year after all." He says happily and gets up. "Well then. Jungkook! Taehyung! I would like you to show our (Y/N) around. You may go home after that." The two step forward and smile toward you. "She is our youngest member, so therefore I expect you all to look after her." He winks at you again and begins to head out of the room. Soon after the rest of the workers leave, all whispering again but nothing you can single out. Jungkook can see the sadness in your eyes and calls to you.

        "(Y/N)-sshi, don't listen to them. They are jealous that we hand picked you." You look at Taehyung and tilt your head slightly. 

        "Yah! Don't tell her that!" Namjoon pushed his arm lightly. "What he means is, they are jealous that you got the job at such a young age."

        You pick up your new whiteboard and write out. **"It's nothing. I'm fine! Please show me around?"**

* * *

        "And thisss is where we will mostly be working. It's our studio." Taehyung said as you stood in front of the door. "When that light," He points up above the door where a light is sitting. "Is on, it means someone is working in there and to go in quietly." You nod to him. "You'll get used to it pretty quickly, (Y/N)-sshi." After he says this you quickly write down. 

         **"** **Please just call me (Y/N) we are going to be working together, right? Might as well be friendly!"**

        "Of course! You're only 20 right?" You nod and he smiles in satisfaction. " That makes me older! So call me Oppa."

        **"Taehyung-oppa ♡ Thank you for showing me around!"**  
          
        He blushes lightly and shrugs his shoulders modestly. "It was nothing. If you need anything come and find me. Ah, better yet." He pulls out his phone and hands it to you. "Can I get your number? For work purposes, of course." It was your turn to blush. It would be nice to have all of their numbers in case you needed them. You type in your number and hand it back to him. "One more thing! A picture for the contact." He stands beside you and holds out his phone in front of you both, you smile shyly and he snaps the picture of you two. 

        Jungkook looks displeased by this. He was a shy boy, it wasn't as easy for him as it was for Taehyung to make friends. He hasn't said much this whole time, in fact, he hasn't really looked at you. It wasn't because he didn't like you. He just wanted to be respectful. He wanted to talk to you, he wanted to tell you the truth of how your lyrics set so deeply with him that he pleaded with the CEO to hire you. He was intrigued by your work and wanted to know more, but his damn timid nature kept him from opening up.

        "Be safe on your way home, Okay? Tomorrow we start writing! So get some good sleep." Taehyung tells you and you nod at him with a small smile on your face. 

_'Now's your chance! Say something.'_   The Maknae gears himself up."B-Bye, (Y/N)-sshi.." _'Idiot..'_  Jungkook scolded himself and looked down at his feet.

       **"Jungkook-ah, let's be friends. We are the same age after all! Thank you for showing me around. I look forward to seeing you again."**

        You waved your hand in front of his face to get his attention before showing him your message. He reads this and a heartwarming smile sets on his handsome face. This was the first time you had seen him really smile. It suited him.  
"O-Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then." He said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. You wave to both of them and are off on your way home.

        "(Y/N)-ah is really cool! I've never met someone like her before. Do you think she'll like my songs?" Jungkook was ecstatic, he had actually managed to become friends with you. Taehyung only grunted at the maknae. He hasn't shut up about you this whole car ride back to the dorms. "Do you think she will-"  
         
        "Jungkook-ah, why don't you just ask her?" Taehyung was happy for Jungkook, but he had heard enough for one day. For some reason, the thought of Jungkook being so concerned with you irritated Taehyung to no end. Jungkook was so good at everything he did, he hopes that you will notice him and not too much of the maknae. Jungkook quieted down after this and Taehyung sighed softly. He pulled out his phone and looked at the picture that he had taken with you. You were pretty, young and talented. He knew if Jungkook showed interest, you would likely reciprocate the feelings. If he wanted a chance, he would have to stand out somehow. So he pulled up your number.

_TH: 'Hey, (Y/N)-ah! This is Taehyung. I wanted to tell you I had fun showing you around. Want to meet up a little earlier tomorrow before work and grab a bite to eat? (◕‿◕✿)' This should do._

_(Y/N): Sure! I'd really like that Oppa! Tell Jungkook-ah that he should come too!_

        Taehyung cringed at the message and looked over at Jungkook. "What's up, Tae?"

        "Nothing.." He looked back to his phone and sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! And for all the support! :) Tell me what you think so far? I love you guys. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Future chapters will be longer!


	3. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some bullying in here. So it's just a trigger warning in case you have ever been bullied and it hurt you. Seriously though, if you are having problems with bullying know that you are not alone. The best revenge in life is to be happy. Hope you enjoy this chapter~

**"It's too bad that Jungkook-ah couldn't join us. ◕︵◕"** You write out on your board and show it to Taehyung who was sitting across from you. You had met up at your work's cafeteria for an early breakfast. Taehyung gave you a small smile and nodded to you. 

        "He isn't an early riser.." He says lowly as he takes a sip of his coffee. He knows that he was wrong for lying. The truth was he didn't actually invite Jungkook or even mention it to him at all but he wasn't about to let you know that. He wanted to get a chance to be close to you first. A sad smile sets on your lips and you wipe off your board before picking up (breakfast food) and taking a bite. Taehyung eyes you with a serious look on his face and when you look up from your food you have eye contact. A small blush sets on your cheeks and you avert your gaze from his intense stare. "(Y/N)-ah.." He says softly while reaching a hand out to your face.

        "You have some food on your lip." He says as his thumb brushes over your bottom lip, effectively wiping away what had been left over. Even after he had accomplished what he set out to do, he kept his thumb on your lip, tracing it lightly. You pull away when you hear a voice intrude on your intimate moment. 

        "Tae? (Y/N)?" Jungkook walks over to where you two were sitting. "You guys are here early.." He says in a monotonous voice, eyeing Taehyung suspiciously. You tilt your head slightly and go to write on your whiteboard but are cut off by an alarm going off on your phone. 

**Looks like it was time to get to work. Sorry guys! But it's time for me to go. I'll see you later for our writing lesson.**

        Taehyung gives you his iconic square smile while waving to you as you walk away and Jungkook gives you a small smile with a shy nod. "See you later." When you are out of view Jungkook takes your seat across from Taehyung. 

        "I thought it was weird that you left so early. Now I know why." He says in a grumpy tone. 

        "Aish, Jungkookah, It was just breakfast. It wasn't important enough to mention." Taehyung mumbled as he took another sip of his coffee while gazing in the direction you had left in. Jungkook sighs softly and lets this one go. Taehyung was hard to read and it was only breakfast. His heart sunk in his chest. Even so, why was he so upset about it?

* * *

        You had arrived at your new office space. It was a small little cubby hole, but it was yours. You were surrounded by a whole bunch of other ones the exact same size as yours. You exhale and relax your shoulders as you sit in your new seat. This didn't look so bad. You unpack your few items and arrange them on your desk how you want them. Perfect! Now, all there is to do is to wait. 

        Not even ten minutes later the whole room is filled with all its inhabitants. It was loud, very much so. Everyone was rushing about trying to do their work and here you were, just sitting quietly trying to concentrate on your current task. Your job was to write music, but how could you manage with all this noise? You stare down at the blank page of your new journal with a small frown. 

        "She actually came?" 

        "Geez, how dense can you be?" 

        "I heard the CEO keeps her around for the benefits and it makes him look good having someone with a disability." 

        "Is that why he was being so nice?" The two female office workers laugh mockingly. 

        You're sure they knew you could hear them. There was no working like this, you were certain of it. You gather your things and turn around to leave but as you turn you collide with another body, the two of you falling to the floor.

        "Hey! Watch it! Ugh." The female who you ran into gave you a dirty look and then looked down at her paperwork, scattered across the floor. You scramble to pick it up but she is more quick to gather it. "You're the mute, right? Look, don't get in the way. We work hard here." She looks you over once with a scowl. You weren't wearing quite as fancy clothing as her and because of this, you were becoming highly self-conscious. "We need to put a bell on you or something." She says with a smirk and laughter could be heard around the room. You look around to see the laughing faces and tears begin to well up in your eyes. "She's going to cry! How sad." The laughing continues. You tell yourself that it was nothing you couldn't handle. You calmly take your things and walk away. You refused to let them see you cry.

* * *

        You found yourself alone in the recording studio, the tears won't seem to stop falling from your eyes as you silently sob into your hands. It wasn't fair. It wasn't your fault. Why did they have to be so cruel? You sniffle and tilt your head back, looking up at the ceiling. You shouldn't let them get to you, you don't want them to know that they can make you like this. 

         _'No more tears, (Y/N). Let's show them your worth.'_ You stone your emotions, wipe your eyes dry and make your way to the baby grand piano with your notebook in hand. If there was ever a time to write music it would be now, all good songs come from strong emotions. While you are so raw with emotion it is a perfect time to set down a melody. You set a recorder on as your fingers work masterfully on the ivory keys. 

* * *

        Jungkook was on his way to dance practice when he walked by the recording studio. The light was on, meaning someone was in there. It was strange to him because all the boys should be in the dance studio or at least on their way. "That's weird. Maybe Yoongi-hyung forgot to turn the light off?" He stopped by the room and opened the door. Jungkook's ears were hit by a beautiful piano melody the moment the door was open, his eyes widen slightly as he spots you sitting on the piano bench. You were the one making this music? He silently closed the door behind him and made his way to stand behind you, watching over you as you played. _'She's amazing. Where did she learn to play like this?'_  

        The melody came to its end and you sighed happily, you were satisfied with the way it flowed together. 

        "That was great, (Y/N)!" A voice along with some clapping came from behind you. This caused you to jump up in surprise. You jump up and turned around to see Jungkook applauding for you. A crimson blush stained your cheeks and he laughed softly in amusement. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I actually thought that Yoongi-hyung had left the light on so I was coming to turn it off but I heard you playing. It was amazing! Did you write that yourself?" He asks you enthusiastically. You were so stunned the only thing you could do was nod your head. You weren't sure why you were so embarrassed, you'd be working with them later today anyway. "Could you play it again?"

        Jungkook sat beside you as you played once more. He listened to the music carefully, forming lyrics in his mind. When you had finished the song he turned to look at your face. "Okay, once more. But this time a little slower. I'm going to put in some lyrics okay?" He clears his throat and nods to you, letting you know he was ready. You nod back and begin to play once more but this time, more slowly as he asked. His voice mixed perfectly with your playing. This was the first time you had heard him sing before, it was so beautiful. The song had played out so well when you had finished you both look at each other in awe. You excitedly threw your lyric journal and pen at him motioning for him to write down what he had sung before he had forgotten. He chuckles lightly and takes it, doing as you asked.

        "Yah! Where is he?" Namjoon called out in an irritated voice. 

        "Who knows, Taehyung-ah. Go look for him will you?" Jin asked the boy. 

        "Alright." Taehyung said with a shrug, walking out of the room. He first decided to check the cafeteria but as expected he wasn't there. The next place he could check was the music room. Jungkook often liked to play with the instruments. Taehyung walked into the music room but there was no sight of the Maknae. He sighed in frustration and walked down the hallway thinking of other places he could be. When he changes directions he sees that the light for the recording room was on. Maybe he was in there? Taehyung swung the door open. 

        "Jungkook-ah are you-" He was greeted by the sight of you and Jungkook sitting beside each other, you smiling so happily and Jungkook laughing. "What are you guys doing?" 

        After giving Taehyung your explanation he stares blankly at you two for a moment. "Are you mad, Tae?" Jungkook asked in a quiet voice. 

        "Yeah. Only because I want (Y/N) to make a melody for me too!" He says in a childish way and jumps up and down. You smile in delight and Jungkook frowns a little. He felt special knowing that you two made a song together, but now it would be intruded by Taehyung. Why don't you add some to this one? It needs a little more to it. You show your message to Taehyung and he smiles, taking Jungkook's spot next to you on the bench. You blush softly at the closeness. "Let's start!" He says happily, forgetting the whole reason he came to this room in the first place.

        Jungkook stood behind you two, frowning bitterly at your interactions with Taehyung. Things had been going so well between you two. He was finally gaining the courage to talk to you. Taehyung's additions to the song were good, but it felt like he was taking over his own lyrics. When you looked over at Taehyung with such awe in your eyes from his singing voice he suddenly felt himself become overwhelmed with jealousy. His chest clenched and his breath hitched in his throat. Why couldn't you look at him that way? 

        "There you two are! Namjoon-hyung is getting pissed off that you aren't at practice. Ah? What's this?" Jimin poked his head in further to see this music session between all of you. "Oh, Hello (Y/N)." He says with a smile and you return it with a small wave. 

        "Hyung! You should hear this song we are writing!" Taehyung said excitedly. Jimin being curious came in and stood by Jungkook and listened in as the two boys sang along to your melody.

        "That was awesome, (Y/N)-sshi! Ahhh, you're so good at this." Jimin came up and rubbed your shoulders in affection, causing you to tense up and blush. "Yahhh you're so cute!" He laughs and ruffles your hair slightly. "I want a song too, (Y/N)! Please write one for me." He brings out his bottom lip in a pout and clasps his hands together as he begs. You smile at him and nod your head giving him a thumbs up. "Yes!" He exclaims and rushes in to give you a quick hug. The two other boys let out a "Yah!" in protest to this skinship. "Oh, that's right! Tae-ah, Jungkook-ah. You're late for practice..." He cringes when he looks at the clock on the wall. "And so am I.. Aish. Let's hurry!" The other boys give you an apologetic look. 

        "Sorry, (Y/N)! But we'll see you later on, right?" Taehyung set off after Jimin. 

        "Thank you for this, (Y/N). I had a lot of fun.." Jungkook says as he shyly rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe we can hang out sometime?" You nod to him with a bright smile. "C-Cool! So uh.." He pulls out his phone and points to it. "Can I have your number?" You nod and take your whiteboard, writing out your number for him. "Awesome. Thanks. I'll see you later!" He rushes off after he says this.

        These boys had completely stripped away all negative feeling that you had before. You felt so warm, it was like the sun was shining down on you. You reveled in this feeling and pulled out your lyric journal. It was time to write something for Jimin to sing! Better get a head start before it's time for them to rejoin you. 

* * *

        "Sorry for being so late." Taehyung and Jungkook bow their heads to the rest. 

        "We got caught up." Jungkook admitted quietly. 

        "They were writing with (Y/N)-sshi! She is amazing you guys. I heard their song and it was great." Jimin calls out and smacks Taehyung's back lightly. "So don't be too hard on them. They were working hard." 

        "Aish. Fine. Let's just get to practice." Namjoon says with a small smile. They all begin to stretch and warm up, but as they do, Jungkook takes out his phone and sends you a quick message.

_JK: Hey, this is Jungkook! I really did have a good time. Think we can stay after the session today and work on our song? I want to try and get it on the next comeback CD._

_(Y/N): Sure thing, Jungkook-ah!him I can't wait until then, glad you liked my music that much._

        Jungkook grinned and put his phone away. He was so happy you had agreed. He couldn't wait either. He had successfully made friends with you, made a song together and now had your number. Things were coming along greatly for the maknae. He felt giddy on the inside. Taehyung took notice of Jungkook's sudden change in moods and frowned slightly. He knew that it was because of you. He needed to make sure you noticed him too. He's going to work even harder to get you to notice him.


	4. Travel Plans

        Being with the boys had made you completely forget about what had transpired earlier in the day but you are given a heavy reminder as you enter your office once more. All eyes are on you as you walk to your little work space. You can hear the whispers, it doesn't bother you. Not this time. You place a soft smile on your face and settle down in your spot. You pull out your lyric journal and begin to write up something that Jimin might like. He did ask this of you, and it was kind of your job. 

        The hours pass by quickly, your pen won't stop moving on the paper, flowing with ideas. Finally, when you had finished a line of lyrics you look up from your desk to see only a few people left in the office. _'Where is everyone?'_ You thought to yourself. You glance at the clock. o you _'5:45, already?! Wow! I was working hard.'_ You sit back in your chair and let out a sigh, you didn't realize that it was that late. Your schedule revolved around Bangtan so you would be here another hour or two but you can't wrap your mind around the fact that you missed so much time. This was the first time you had ever been able to write so focused. _'Maybe it has to do with the boys?'_ Your cheeks blossom a soft pink. They were so kind to you, you could never find a way to thank them for everything that they've done.

        _'Well, better get a move on. You were to meet the boys at 6 to begin your first session with them. You can't wait to show Jimin the song that you wrote for him!'_ There was a light feeling in your heart as you thought about Jungkook and Taehyung. It was always nice seeing them. You smile brightly to yourself and tuck your journal into your bag before heading to the recording studio. Better to be early than to be late! Little did you know that envious eyes watched you the whole way out the door. 

         _'Aish, who does this chick think she is?'_ A scowl is embedded to the thoughts owner. _'I'll just have to show this girl just where she belongs...'_

* * *

        "These are good (Y/N)-sshi, mind if I change some things?" The leader, Namjoon asked. You nod your head and give him a thumbs up. 

        "Yah! Don't be so rude, (Y/N)-sshi worked hard on these!" The eldest Jin chimed in and scolded Namjoon for his impolite way of asking to make some revisions. You shake your head quickly and grab your whiteboard. 

**"I really don't mind, Jin-sshi. I wrote this for you to play with, so it's not a problem at all for you to change it around. It's meant to help!  (✿◠‿◠)"**

        Taehyung and Jungkook share a look of happiness as they read the message you had so cutely written out. 

        "I really like this one. Can you and I work on this tomorrow?" Yoongi handed the paper back to you. You smile at him and vigorously nod your head. 

  **Yes! Please come to me whenever you are ready. I work for you, after all~**

        A small smile worked its way on the boy's lips. You were cute, he'd give you that. 

        "Oh! Hyung, you haven't heard our song yet have you?" Taehyung asked Yoongi, when Yoongi shook his head Tae stood up and gestured for you and Jungkook to follow him. You both complied. You sat at the piano and both boys stood beside you, facing the rest of the group. "Let's do it, like before." Taehyung whispered down at you. You smile back up at him with a small wink as if to say 'of course'. Taehyung blushed a soft pink, even though the wink wasn't meant as anything more than innocent, it made his heart jump.

        Between Taehyung and Jungkook's voice along with your beautiful piano playing it was a masterpiece for the ears. The members were enthralled with the way it all came together so seamlessly. This was something that they would fully support. When the song came to a close the other members clapped for you three. 

        "Whoaaa, that was incredible! You wrote this just today?" Hoseok asked excitedly, he gathered to his feet and came over to you, taking your hands into his. "(Y/N)-sshi! Please write a melody with me too!"

        "Yah! I'm first!" Jimin came over and pushed Hoseok out of the way, much to his irritation. Your eyes widen and a blush was set on your face. Why were they so nice to you? It felt like you had a guardian angel looking over you. Subconsciously your eyes wander up, to the ceiling as if you were looking at the heavens themselves. 

_'Mom... Dad... Are you watching?'_ A smile curves its way onto your face and you close your eyes, listening to the two boys fight over who got to go first. If you could laugh, you would. How silly. You bit your bottom lip as your smile grows bigger. 

        Just as it looked like the two wouldn't stop fighting, the studio door opens and the CEO (Bang Sihyuk) walks in. "Ah, you're all here. Good!" He said in a jolly tone. "I have good news and bad news! Which do you want to hear first?" He asked and Namjoon was the one to answer. 

        "Bad news first.." They all anxiously await, you feel as if you might be intruding on something so you stand up but are quickly stopped by the CEO's voice. 

        "Sit down, (Y/N)-sshi, this involves you too. Ahem... The bad news is that (Y/N) will have to pack up and leave.." At this point, your heart was in your throat, and tears filled your eyes. It was only your second day and you were being fired? He continues on. "As you know. Bangtan's popularity is at an all-time high, so we have decided to have another world tour while on tour, we would like you to come as well (Y/N)-sshi. You'll have to leave everything behind. That is the bad news." He says this with a smile and a light laugh at your astonished expression. 

        "Yahhh, that was cruel! She looks like she is going to cry." Jimin said with a soft voice.

        "Aigo, aigo. I'm sorry, (Y/N)-sshi." You shake your head again, tears now freely falling down your blushing cheeks. You pull your whiteboard and quickly write out a message to him. 

    **Thank you so much! I am so excited! I will go home and pack right away! When do we leave?  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ**

        "I like your enthusiasm!" Everyone chuckles at your excited attitude and you wipe your tears of joy with your sleeve. "We leave in three days. Boys, take the next days off, spend time with your family and get ready to go. I expect great things from you all." He said with a bright smile before leaving. You can see the mixed emotions on the boy's faces. You can see the excitement but also the sadness. 

        **Are you guys okay?  (◕︵◕)**

        Jungkook looks down at you with a melancholy smile. "It's nice to travel.. But we always miss home. Don't worry, (Y/N)-ah." You tilt your head slightly. 

        _'I guess they don't have much time to spend with their family anyway. They all work so hard. I have to work hard too!'_

* * *

  
        It was the last day before you had to leave. You had all of your bags all packed, well when you say all of your bags you mean two. You never had much to begin with, only a handful of clothes, three pairs of shoes and your bathroom necessities filled your bags along with your writing material. Your apartment was really small so it didn't need much tending too, with the exception of a few house plants. You smile when you finish cleaning your apartment, it would only be three months until you would return but you didn't think you would miss this place too much. You settle down on your couch and take a look around the small space, only to have your eyes stop on a family picture. It was a picture of you and your parents in the front yard of your old home. This makes you smile in nostalgia. Oh, how you missed them... A knock at the door breaks your thoughts. _'Hmm? Who could that be?'_

        You get up from your spot and look through the little peephole to see a man standing with his back to your door. You cautiously open the door and peek your head through, the man hears you open the door and quickly turns around. It was Jungkook, he stood there dressed in baggy clothes and a face mask on. You sigh in relief and smile as you move aside for him to come in. 

        "Sorry for coming over like this. I asked a PD-nim for your address. You haven't been answering my texts?" He says with a depressed tone. You hold your finger up telling him to wait a moment, you quickly go to your room and grab your whiteboard, writing on it as you walk back to him. 

**"I canceled my plan because we are leaving, I have an international phone number now! Sorry, I was going to text you but I thought I'd just tell you when we saw each other tomorrow.  (╥﹏╥)"**

        He takes a moment to read this, a smile covering his face now. "O-Ohh... I thought that I said something to make you angry.." He admits with a small blush on his cheeks. 

**"Nope! It was my fault. I'm sorry for making you come all the way here."**

        "Don't be sorry. It was my fault. I could have waited another day to see you." He looks around your small apartment, you can tell he is a little uncomfortable so you gesture for him to sit down on the couch. "So... Are you excited to travel?" He was trying to make small talk. He wasn't quite ready to leave you yet and you didn't seem to mind him being there. 

**"I am so excited! I have everything ready!"**

        He laughs at this and you smile shyly. It was a little weird with just the two of you being here, in your home... alone. He looks so stiff sitting there, his hands on his knees and his gaze straight forward when he wasn't looking at your board. "U-Umm.." He clears his throat and pulls out a folded sheet of paper from his jacket. "I wanted to know.. if you could make a melody to these lyrics? I wrote this the other day." He hands the paper to you, you take it and unfold it reading the first few lines.

**** Such expressive eyes, do you even know what you do to me?  
Such a pretty face but you don't say much do you?  
But I don't mind, please be mine, please be mine

     **"How cute!! Jungkook-ah you wrote this yourself?"**

        You read the rest and smile happily, it was cute and was very heartfelt. He was certainly a good writer. This particular song felt like it could be a ballad, your specialty. Ideas swirled in your mind and you begin to write out a score on the piece of paper as a memo for later. Jungkook watched you in slight awe, just moments after reading his lyrics you were already hard at work trying to figure out how to place it into a song. His chest filled with pride and maybe something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on, but whatever it was. It was welcome as long as it had to do with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Jungkook thought you were ignoring him, how do you think Tae would feel?? Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought!


	5. Choices

 

        The next day you arrive early at the airport. Two hours early to be exact. You knew that it would be swarmed with the media once the boys came and you were afraid to get lost in the crowd. You check your ticket again and look up at the matching sign. This was it; This is your gate. You look over to the rows of empty seats and decide to plant yourself down in one. You place your two bags in front of you and sigh heavily. While you weren't particularly fond of the idea of waiting for two hours, you knew it would be worth it. 

        BUZZ BUZZ

        Your phone vibrated in your jacket pocket. You slide your hand into your pocket and pull out your phone. You smile softly at the name that popped up on the screen. It was Taehyung.

         **TH:** _Good morning, (Y/N)-ah. (~￣▽￣)~ Hope you don't mind but Jungkook-ah gave me your new number._

    **(Y/N):** _Morning! I don't mind at all. I'm sorry if you tried texting me too. I promise that I wasn't ignoring you.  (◕︵◕)_

        **TH:** _No worries. I know you aren't like that, (Y/N)-ah._

        **TH:** _All finished packing I hope?  (✿◠‿◠ )_

    **(Y/N):** _Thank you, Taehyung-oppa. u///u I'm all done and I'm actually waiting at the airport now!_

        Usually, Taehyung would respond to your text messages in a matter of seconds. It was five minutes later and he had still not replied. You check your phone again just in case you missed the message but there was nothing. You shrug your shoulders and put your phone away. He must be busy with getting ready to leave. You place your phone faced up on your lap with a sigh.

        _'Well, there's not a better time to get in some writing!'_ You think to yourself as you pull out your notebook from your bag.

* * *

    
        **(Y/N):** _Thank you, Taehyung-oppa. u///u I'm all done and I'm actually waiting at the airport now!_

        Taehyung read your text message over and over again. His smile disappeared from his handsome face. You were already there? He checked the time in the top right corner of his phone. You were two hours early! Were you there by yourself? Taehyung bit his bottom lip as his anxiety took over his mind. His thoughts flooded with the image of you being harassed by random strangers, or what if you got lost and couldn't ask anyone for help? What if you got abducted by aliens? That was it! He was going to go wait with you. He shot up from his spot in his bed and rushed to get ready. It only took him about 15 minutes to shower and dress. He placed his suitcases by the front door with a note attached to it.

         **"Please take my bags to the airport for me. I will meet you there.** - **Tae."**

        Taehyung quickly exited the dorms and got onto his trusty bike, making his way to the airport to come and 'protect' you.

* * *

        Instead of writing like you usually do, nothing seemed to be flowing. You purse your lips and close your eyes, trying to draw inspiration from anything. Your mind ends up wandering to the Bangtan Boys. A soft smile spreads on your lips, those boys were something special. You couldn't believe how lucky you were. When you open your eyes back a spot of black could be seen next to you. You turn your head to see a man sitting a seat away from you. The man has on a white mask over his face and a hat on. Not wanting to be rude and seem like you're starring you give him a small smile and turn your attention back to your writing. With the boys in mind the words and now easing onto the paper, filling it out with the (favorite color) ink from your favorite pen.

        Taehyung could barely contain his laughter. You really hadn't recognized him! This was hilarious. His dark eyes study you as you write down on your journal. You really looked at peace when you were writing. He felt butterflies swirl in his stomach as he watched you bite onto your bottom lip in concentration. His mouth suddenly ran dry, he parted his lips with his tongue, wetting the dry skin with his saliva. Why did you do this to him? He barely knew you and yet you had this hold on him. You were unlike any person he had ever known. To put it was an emotion, he was infatuated.  His eyes darted from your lips to your eyes, which were now directed at him with a curious look. He quickly averted his gaze and rubbed the back of his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt your finger prod at his shoulder. 

        "A-Ahh!" He shouted out and turned around to see you smiling at him. "A-Aishhhh. (Y/N)-ah, you almost killed me!" The complete look of glee on your face made Taehyung forget all about his near death experience. How could someone look so innocent? His thoughts were broken when you handed him a folded piece of paper.

     **"Oppa, what are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous?"**

        He nearly scoffed. It was much more dangerous for you to be there alone than for him to be there in disguise but this isn't something that he wanted to freely admit to you. "How could I leave you here all by yourself? As your friend, I am inclined to come to your aid."

        **"** **My 'aid'?"**  You added to the piece of paper he was holding.

        "Yes! What if you died from boredom? I am here to prevent that!" Taehyung felt his heart swell with happiness when your face scrunched up with the biggest smile he had ever seen. That smile was because of him. This made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. (Y/N), did you even know what you were doing to his poor heart? You both turn your attention to your phone that vibrated on your lap. Taehyung could clearly see the name "Jungkook" flash on the screen.

       "Yes! What if you died from boredom? I am here to prevent that!" He said so seriously it was hard to not take it as a joke. Oh, this boy was certainly something. Your smile naturally light up your whole face, there was nothing forced about this smile, it was all because of Taehyung. Your smile is brought down by the feeling of your phone vibrating on your lap. You look down to see that Jungkook had sent you a message. You quickly pick your phone up and read his message.

         **JK:**   _Good morning, (Y/N)-ah. Want to go get breakfast before we have to go to the airport? : )_  
          
        "What did he say?" Taehyung asks as he tries to lean over your shoulder to take a peek at your screen. You smile slightly at the nosy boy but show him the text anyway. "Oh... What are you going to say?" You look up for a moment as you think of something to say.

       **(Y/N):** _Sorry, Jungkook-ah. I would but I am already waiting at the airport.  (◕︵◕)_  
          
        Taehyung smirked lightly at this. Jungkook already got to spend time with you yesterday and now he wants you again.

        **JK** : _Already?! Are you alone?_

         **(Y/N):** _No, Taehyung-oppa is here with me! He came to my 'aid' lol.  ≧◡≦_

* * *

        Jungkook couldn't believe what he was reading. Tae was with you? He bit the inside of his lip anxiously. Why would Taehyung go out of his way to see you? Well, he knew why. But it didn't help at all. Taehyung was getting too close to you and it was making Jungkook fear that he would be overshadowed by his Hyung. He thought the world of Taehyung but Jungkook was becoming serious about you. What should he do? It was time to make a decision.

        **JK:** _I'm on my way._

        With those four words, he had made up his mind to challenge Taehyung for your affection and he was determined to win.

* * *

TENSIONS ARE RISING! Feelings are developing! Who will come out on top? Taehyung or Jungkook? 


	6. Conflict & Rival?

                The sound of Taehyung’s laughter reached Jungkook’s ears. He was quick to follow the sound. When encroaching on the two of you his heart sank into his stomach. Taehyung was so close to you and you were allowing it. A bright smile lighting up your features as you and Taehyung passed notes back and forth. Jungkook gathered up his courage, adjusted his white face mask and came to stand before Taehyung.

                “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming here, Tae? I would have come too!” Jungkook couldn’t help but to instantly express his frustration to his friend. Taehyung’s eyes widen as he takes notice that Jungkook was there. Taehyung jumps up, giving you a small smile in apology as he brings Jungkook aside.

                “What are you doing here Jungkook-ah?”

                “I could ask you the same!” An awkward silence overcomes them and they both let out a small sigh. “It’s because of (Y/N)-ah isn’t it?” Another bought of silence followed suit. Jungkook sighs loudly and leaves Taehyung to stand there and absorb what had just transpired. Jungkook took Taehyung’s spot beside you, giving you a friendly greeting which you reciprocated.

                Taehyung’s fists balled up at his sides, but he quickly releases it. If Jungkook wanted a war he was going to have one. He wants to be the winner? Like hell Taehyung would let that happen. The elder of the boys smirked and looked over at the two of you. “I won’t go easy on you…” He whispered to himself.

                Taehyung was quick to come back to the both of you, taking the spot on the other side of you, sandwiching you between the two. “Yah, what are you guys talking about?” He intrudes and looks over your shoulder at the written words between you two. So far it was only your replies.

                **(Y/N): I came early because I was afraid of getting lost… This is my first time on a plane! I find it a little soothing to come in and see what I’m going up against.** (≧ ◡  ≦ )

**(Y/N): Would you really? You don’t have to do that for me!**

**(Y/N): Thank you so much! You’re a good friend, Jungkook-ah.**

                Taehyung bit the inside of his lip, trying to hold in a laugh. Jungkook was just friend zoned.

                “And what is our Jungkook-ah doing for you, (Y/N)-ah?”

                **“Oh, he’s going to sit next to me on the plane! Just to make sure that I’m okay.”**

                It was Taehyung’s heart that sank this time. How could he have missed out on such a big opportunity?

                “If you would have told me I could have sat next to you too! I’m a good seatmate.” He pushes his bottom lip out in a small pout. “Pleaseeeee, will you sit next to me too? You can sit between me and Jungkook-ah, what do you say?”

                “Yah, don’t be selfish Taehyung-ah. Let her have the window seat and I already promised her that I’d be sitting by her.” Jungkook says with a mischievous glint in his chocolate eyes.

                You can feel the tension between the two and quickly jot down a note while they had their little staring contest. When you are finished you wave your hand in between the two to catch their attention and hold up a note for them both to see.

                **“I don’t mind Taehyung-oppa’s idea. I can sit with you both! Maybe it’ll be better that way for my first time.** (◠ ‿◠  ✿) **So what do you say? Let’s all get along, okay?”**

                This took their attention and they both nodded to each other as if in agreement that they would stop for now. There was only one more hour until they needed to be on the plane. Jungkook was set on only talking to you while Taehyung was set on trying to take your attention away from the younger boy.

                “Alright, sorry.” Jungkook stands up and looks down at you while you are still in your seat. “Why don’t I get us something to drink? I saw a coffee house in here. What do you like, (Y/N)-ah?”

                You took a moment to think, tilting your head to the side. It had been a long time since you were able to get a drink outside of your own home. Could you even afford it? You begin to pull out your wallet but are stopped by a hand on yours. It was Taehyung.

                “Don’t worry about it. Let me get this one.” He says softly. A small blush appears on your cheeks and you shake your head vigorously.

                “Ahem.” Jungkook clears his throat gaining your eyes on him. “I was actually going to pay. I offered so I’ll pay.” He brings down his face mask just enough that you can see his smile.

                You quickly scribble down on your paper.

                **“I can’t let you do that! You are my boss! You should allow me to pay.”** You try to show the note to him, but he only gives you a small ‘tsk’ sound.

                “Unless that has your order on it I don’t want to see it!”

                You internally groan at his stubbornness but all the while you give in and write down what you’d like and give it to him.

                “I’ll be back!” He lifts his mask back up and hops on his way to the coffee house.

                “Aigoooo, he didn’t even get my order! Jungkook-ah, you troublemaker.” Taehyung pouts and mumbles underneath his mask but is soon stopped by the reminder that he was left alone with you for the time being. He turns his head toward you to find you looking right back at him. Taehyung wasn’t a shy person, not in the least but he suddenly found himself becoming increasingly shy. A blush crept up his neck and he was certain if he wasn’t wearing a mask that you’d be able to see just how red his face was.

                **“If you wanted to go get something I can wait here. I don’t mind at all!”** You show to him.

                _‘And miss out on this opportunity? I don’t think so.’_ He smiled at your innocence and shook his head with an exasperated sigh. “And leave you to fend for yourself? No way. Not a chance! What would the others think of me if they learned that I left your side? I’m going to be glued to your side. Get used to it.” He said with a wink.

                _‘I don’t think I’ll ever get used to it… But I suppose I can calm down a bit. It’s only Tae and Jungkook here.’_ You come out of your thoughts and nod to the boy. For now, at least, it was okay to let down your guard a bit.

* * *

                It wasn’t much longer until the boys got a call from the rest of the group announcing that they had also arrived and that it was time to board the plane. They both went to meet the rest of their group and promised to meet with you on the plane. You understood. Being celebrities, they had priority. Coming up to your loading area you let out a breath, hoping to let out some of your anxiety with it.

                You entered the plane with relative ease, it made you wonder just how much worrying you did for nothing. With only a small carryon bag with you, you follow the stewardess to the first-class area where everyone else was. When entering the area, the first thing you notice was Jungkook and Taehyung standing face to face. It sounded like they were arguing.

                “Yahh, how was I supposed to know there were only two seats together? Why don’t you take the single window seat? (Y/N) will take the middle one and I’ll be on the other side.”

                “Why don’t you take the window seat, Taehyung-ah? I know you like to look out when we take off. I can sit by (Y/N).”

                _‘All this over who sits next to me?’_ Your lips tilt down. You look around at the others. Maybe you’d sit by someone else. You didn’t like the idea that you were the cause of a conflict between two of them (again). Jin was in a single seat by the window behind the arguing boys and behind him, was Namjoon who was also in a single seat. Beside Jin was Jimin, who sat in a double seat by himself and behind him, Yoongi and Hoseok were paired up.

                You take out a note out of your bag quickly and write out as you walk toward the arguing duo.

                **“Hey, I really don’t want you guys to fight. So, I’ve decided to sit by Jimin-oppa for the time. I know you won’t agree with this but please… For me.”** You hand the note in between them. When they take the note from you.

                “But (Y/N)-ahh, we were just playing around! Right Jungkook-ah?” Suddenly Taehyung wraps his arm around the boy showing how ‘close’ they were. But you weren’t listening. You probably knew better. You instantly walk over to take the seat next to Jimin who is completely surprised (yet pleased) by this. Both boys settle down in their seats, eerily quiet, trying to listen in on your one-sided conversation. It was enough that that had each other as competition, they didn’t need Jimin in the race.

                “Ahh, (Y/N)-sshi what brings you over here? Couldn’t resist my charms, hm?” He places both hands on his cheeks in the ‘v’ shape to show off his perfect structure.

                A bright blush heats up your face all the way to your ears and you shake your head, hastily trying to write down the explanation.

                **“Jungkook-ah and Taehyung-oppa have been fighting. I think they are both trying to help me, but they won’t stop arguing. I don’t want to be the cause of that. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here, Oppa.”**

                “Oh, I see.” A devious smirk pulled at his pink lips. That explains everything. The lines connected, and he knew just how to keep this plane ride interesting. Jimin took your small hand in his. “You just wanted to sit next to a real man, huh?”

                The moment the question left his mouth a simultaneous “Yah!” from both boys in front was heard.

 _‘Oh yes, this is going to be fun.’_ He thought to himself.

 _‘Nonononono! He’s trying to kill me!’_ You internally scream. If your face got any hotter you were certain it would catch on fire. You pull your hand out of his and jot down a message.

**“Oppa please don’t tease me like that! >__<”**

               “Who said I was teasing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>                                                               It's been a long time since i've written this but hey, i'm gunna try! This is just a filler chapter and I was curious as to how you guys felt about adding Jimin or any of the other members in? I had a few asks about that and i'm thinking about it but I wanna know what my general audience thinks. Next chapter is out lined and should be out soon. Anyways here is the seating in case it was confusing:
> 
>                                                               Tae – Jk      
> 
>                                                               (Y/N) – Jimin    Jin
> 
>                                                               YG – HS         Namjoon


End file.
